Meninas Grandes Não Choram
by Nanna Black
Summary: Os últimos momentos de Sirius e Bellatrix enquanto casal.


**Sinopse: **Os últimos momentos de Sirius e Bellatrix enquanto casal.

**Disclaimer: **A música é da Fergie, os personagens da JKR.

**Meninas Grandes Não Choram**

Há muitos meses eles estavam se afastando.

Tanto ele quanto ela podiam sentir isso.

Sirius William Black e sua prima Bellatrix Morgan Black eram como água e azeite. Um era ying, o outro era yang. Desde crianças eram assim. Ele era cheio de vida, uma lufada de ar fresco nos ramos eternamente tradicionalistas da família. Ela apegava-se às tradições como um náufrago se agarraria à sua tábua de salvação. Ele era Grifinória, ela Sonserina. Ele falava, ela calava.

Então, o que diabos os atraía mutuamente? O que afinal atirava um nos braços do outro? Ela não entendia, e sabia que ele também não entendia. Durante o dia, desprezavam-se abertamente, esnobavam-se mutuamente.

À noite, esgueiravam-se pelos cantos, escondiam-se nas sombras. Agarravam-se quando podiam, onde podiam, sempre disfarçados ou sob a capa de invisibilidade de James ou nas trevas dos recantos do castelo. Se as paredes de Hogwarts pudessem falar, o que diriam dos encontros de Bellatrix e Sirius?

Falariam de intensidade e paixão, de loucura e ódio, de diferenças que se atraíam e se repeliam. De um amor intenso sempre sentido e jamais admitido.

Mas isso fora na escola. Agora, no mundo real, as diferenças que os atraíam um no outro, eram as mesmas que as afastavam. Ela abraçara abertamente o trabalho como Comensal da Morte. Ele trabalhava em segredo contra o Mestre dela.

E os momentos que passavam juntos agora, eram cheios de brigas, amargura, infelicidade, em vez de paixão, amor, gemidos, sussurros, palavras e promessas.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on the flight back to your hometown_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_Be with myself with center clarity peace serenity_

E fora ela quem tomara a decisão mais difícil. A decisão que ambos sabiam que um deles precisaria tomar. O passo que eles estavam conscientes que precisariam trilhar, mas que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de fazer.

Seria no casamento de Potter com Evans. Ele seria o padrinho e, como sua amante, ela o acompanharia. Afinal, seria uma cerimônia discreta, para apenas os amigos mais próximos, em respeito ao luto da noiva, cujos pais haviam falecido alguns meses antes.

E todos sabiam do relacionamento entre os dois primos, embora não os entendessem. Mesmo assim, aceitavam-na entre eles, porque ela fazia Sirius feliz. Ela fora aceita no círculo mais popular de seu tempo em Hogwarts, por causa de seu primo, e não por causa de si mesma.

Isso lhe dava raiva, às vezes. Naquele momento, ela sentia apenas uma imensa tristeza.

Mirou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro. O reflexo no cristal era de uma mulher assustadoramente bela, com a pele alva, a silhueta esguia, os cabelos negros naturalmente lisos. O corpo magro trajava com a elegância natural da família um longo vestido de cetim negro, e a única jóia que ela tinha consigo era uma cruz de prata aninhada entre os seios, presente de Sirius no primeiro aniversário de namoro.

Mas o que mais impressionou Bellatrix na própria aparência foram os olhos. Seus olhos, negros, impenetráveis, naquele momento irradiavam um desespero profundo, um amargor que nem ela mesma julgava-se capaz de sentir.

Tudo por causa do que faria naquela noite.

Cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo. _Não vou chorar_, repetiu para si mesma.

Sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Sempre fora assim, desde que eram crianças – um podia sentir a proximidade do outro, um podia saber que o outro estava no mesmo aposento mesmo que estivesse profundamente adormecido.

**"Você está linda"**, ele elogiou, a voz baixa, e ela pôde sentir o hálito quente na nuca.

**"É uma ocasião especial"**, ela retrucou, abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo. Como sempre acontecia, uma corrente elétrica percorreu seus corpos quando o negrume dos olhos de Bellatrix encontrou o azul-safira dos olhos de Sirius. E ela se perturbou ao sentir que aquela sensação era tão intensa quanto no primeiro dia que negro encarou azul.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal – myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

Fora uma cerimônia encantadora. Evans estava linda, com o vestido branco ressaltando o ruivo intenso de seus cabelos ondulados e o verde inacreditável de seus olhos grandes. Potter parecia um menino, com um sorriso largo ao ver a noiva vindo em sua direção.

E Sirius... Sirius estava tão incrivelmente belo em seu smoking, sério e concentrado em seu papel de padrinho. Não deixara de olhar um segundo para os noivos, e Bellatrix perguntava-se, intimamente, se ele sentia o que ela faria em alguns minutos.

Ela também se perguntava se ele entenderia que o que ela faria era melhor para ele, e também para ela.

Ela jamais admitiria a ninguém, mas morreria se algo acontecesse a Sirius. Não admitiria nem mesmo a ele, mesmo que ele dissesse e repetisse que enlouqueceria se ela morresse por suas convicções. E, se eles continuassem envolvidos, seria este o destino de ambos. Voldemort acabaria mandando-a matar o primo, ou ela seria assassinada por um dos aurores.

De qualquer modo, eles acabariam separados.

Por muitos anos haviam ousado contrariar o destino.

Mas agora ela cedia.

* * *

Sirius sentia em seu coração que Bellatrix daria fim à sua ligação naquela noite. Sabia disto como sabia que James amaria Lilly até o dia em que ambos morressem. Não saberia explicar por que tinha tanta certeza, mas sabia o motivo da decisão da prima e amante.

Suas diferenças.

Ele deu uma risada amarga ao perceber que, no fim, os opostos não se atraíam. Durante praticamente toda a adolescência, eles haviam sido amantes, e ao saírem ambos de Hogwarts, foram morar juntos. Todos sabiam que eram amantes, menos aqueles que faziam parte do círculo podre que Bellatrix chamava de amigos.

Ele sabia por que Bellatrix o escondia. Não era por vergonha, como James uma vez ousara insinuar (ele detestava a jovem, e tal sentimento era correspondido em igual intensidade).

Não, Bellatrix era orgulhosa demais para sentir vergonha de seu amante.

Assim como era orgulhosa demais para admitir que temia pela vida dele.

E era por isso – por medo – que ela escondia que estava praticamente casada com o primo.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses her blanket_

_But I've gotta move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

Ele não a impediria. Não iria implorar para que ela reconsiderasse. Não, se ela tinha seu orgulho, ele também tinha o dele e, embora a amasse, o orgulho Black (característica presente em todos os integrantes da família) era maior.

Se ela queria ir embora, ele a deixaria ir.

Quem sabe ela estivesse certa.

Preferia saber que ela estava viva e longe dele, do que morta ao lado dele.

* * *

Todos dançavam. Remo e sua namorada, Pedro e sua acompanhante. Lílian e Tiago não haviam deixado de dançar uma música que fosse, abraçados, trocando sussurros, beijos e abraços.

Sirius e Bellatrix também dançavam. Ela havia encostado o rosto no ombro do rapaz, que a abraçava com força e delicadeza. Lílian olhou para o amigo, e sorriu com tristeza. Tiago notou a expressão no rosto de sua mulher, e voltou-se para fitar o casal. Fez uma careta.

**"O que tanto te interessa no Sirius e nela, Lili?"**

Lílian fitou o marido. James não fazia idéia de que, enquanto eles desfrutavam sua felicidade, Sirius iria perder a dele. Ela imaginou como Bellatrix devia estar sentindo-se. Ela era fria, um pouco antipática e meio seca, mas estava muito claro que era loucamente apaixonada por Sirius.

**"A Bella vai terminar com o Sirius, James"**, ela sussurrou para o marido.

O rapaz não escondeu um sorriso de satisfação. **"É bom para os dois"**, disse, alegremente.

Lílian o censurou com o olhar. **"Eles se amam, Potter".**

James fez uma careta. **"Não se amam, não, Lili. Se amassem, ficariam juntos".**

Lílian preferiu não falar nada. Mas sabia que o marido não entendia o relacionamento de Sirius e Bellatrix. A intensa paixão misturada com o medo igualmente intenso. A preocupação e o prazer. Os riscos e o amor. Lamentava pelo seu padrinho de casamento e amigo, e pela mulher que ele escolhera amar. O destino deles não seria bonito.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go on alone_

_I'm taking baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

Depois de muitos rodopios pela pista de dança, Bellatrix demonstrou desejo de se sentar. E Sirius respirou fundo, pois algo no jeito da moça, que evitava olhar em seus olhos, disse-lhe que aquela era a hora que ele vinha temendo há semanas.

Sentiu o olhar de Lílian sobre si, e fitou a amiga. Ela lhe sorriu, e ele viu, por trás da felicidade pessoal, a tristeza e a compaixão nos olhos da ruiva. Sabia que, se Bellatrix percebesse, ela se incensaria e armaria o maior escândalo. E não era isso que ele queria, não no dia do casamento de Tiago e Lílian.

A voz suave da amante interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. **"Sirius..."**

Ele a fitou. **"Não precisa me dizer nada, Bella"**, ele murmurou em voz baixíssima. **"Eu já sei".**

Ela piscou, confusa. **"Já?"**

Ele apenas assentiu.

**"E entende?"**

**"Não, Bella. Não entendo. Pelo menos não totalmente. Mas aceito. Afinal..."** Ele pegou na mão dela, delicadamente. **"... Eu também tenho o mesmo medo".**

Ela baixou a vista às pressas. Não queria que ele percebesse os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Mas ele havia percebido – entretanto, em respeito à moça, preferiu não comentar nada.

Alguns minutos depois, ela se levantou. **"Vou embora"**, disse baixinho.

Ele se levantou também, e segurou em seu braço. **"Não, Bella. Fique. Se dê esse presente – me dê esse presente"**. E sua voz saiu angustiada, deprimida, desesperada.

Ela sabia que tinha que ir.

Mas escolheu ficar.

Eram suas últimas horas juntos, e ela iria curtir cada precioso segundo daquelas horas como se fosse o último de sua vida.

_Like a little schoolmate in a school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want too_

_Cause I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

O dia estava quase nascendo. Bella e Sirius estavam abraçados, calados, curtindo aquele último momento. E foi ele quem se afastou primeiro, mesmo que seu coração protestasse contra a distância.

Ela o fitou, meio sonolenta e confusa. **"Está ficando tarde"**, ele disse em resposta à pergunta que ela não formulara.

Ela sentou-se e esfregou os olhos, espantando o sono. E, com um gesto, empacotou suas coisas. Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself in center clarity peace serenity_

E assim, inesperado como havia começado...

... O romance de Sirius e Bellatrix Black estava acabado.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal – myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses her blanket_

_But I've gotta move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry_

...Será?

F I M


End file.
